Cutting
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: When Edward leaves again for Alice, Bella starts doing some very bad things. What happens when Jasper sees her? What happens when she finds another coven with a very smexy vampire who likes her? Not JasperXBella! What happens when they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight (Duh I wouldn't be on here)

He was truly gone. It had been three months and he was really gone. Again. I thought back to that day.

_Where is he? I thought to myself while I climbed the stairs in his house. I heard giggling from his room and a squeaking. It sounded like a bed. Something in my stomach seemed to drop. But I pushed that repulsive thought from my mind. I had come over to surprise Edward. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and whipped around to see Jasper. "Bella I...I need to come with you." he said sounding dad. "What?" I asked. "I need to see...Alice. She's in there." What ever silly feelings about Edward doing...something vanished. "Okay." I said. We walked up to the door. "Are you alright Jasper?" I asked quietly. Something seemed off. Why was he so sad. He nodded. I opened the door and gasped. Edward was on top of Alice. Naked. Kissing. They didn't notice us at first. I felt Jasper stiffen then slump. I let out a little cry. They both looked at us. Edward's face looked horrified as was Alice's. "Bella...Jasper..." Alice started. I turned and ran from the room as fast as I could. I heard Edward call my name but I ignored him. I almost made it out the door except to strong cold arms grabbed me. I thought it was Him, but it was Esme. "Bella darling whats wrong?" she asked. Jasper slowly walked down the stairs. "Jasper what happened?" asked Esme on the point of hysteria considering I was curled up on a ball on the floor sobbing so hard it felt as if my guts were being ripped out. Emmett walked in, took in the situation and said "I'll take her to Edward. I think he's upstairs." "No!" me and Jasper both screamed and he looked at our horrified expressions and turned to Esme for an answer. "I think we should have the rest of the family here." said Jasper quietly._

_Five minutes later we were all sitting in the living room. Alice and Edward on one couch. Jasper and Carsile on one couch. Roaslie and Emmett on another. And me and Esme on the last."Okay what is this about?" asked Carsile. Alice and Edward shifted uncomfortably. "Alice and Edward were having sex." said Jasper in a dead voice. Everything was quiet for a minute then chaos erupted. While everybody was screaming no one noticed as I slipped out the door and left._

_Then they were gone. Again._

I slipped into the dark house and up to my room and shut the door. I opened my sock drawer and took out a sock. I pulled out a razor. I lifted it to my wrists and cut. Blood seeped from m wrists and I gasped. I lifted my wrist to my mouth and licked my blood. It sucked. I felt a strong gust of wind and glanced out my window. Nothing. Of course not. "Stupid, Stupid." I muttered.

The next night was better for me. I reached into my sock drawer and pulled out a bulging sock. I reached in and pulled out a zip block bag filled with...


	2. Chapter 2

Pot. Yes now I smoked pot. I also pulled out a straw **(I do not know how you smoke pot-thank god- so this may be wrong)** and sniffed it. Soon I felt dizzy and lightheaded. I was high. I loved it because all the pain went away. The pain that even cutting could not take away.

Five minutes later after feeling like I was being followed I arrived at a club. I walked in. It was hazy with smoke. Music blared and people crowded around a stage. I walked to the back where a door said: **Employees Only**. I went inside and got changed into my outfit all in a uncaring unfeeling way. I walked out on stage put on a fake smile and started working that pole.

After three hours of work I was free to go home. I climbed into bed but I couldn't fall asleep. "Bella?" came a quiet voice. Just then Jasper Cullen came in through my window. I must be high. I though. "Bella what did you do to yourself?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Go away Jasper." I sighed. He looked at me and left.

Three days later I was walking through a forest. I didn't even remember coming here. Great. Just then I saw a guy. He had black hair that was in casual disarray. He was a little taller than me. Athletic looking. He was very pale. He also had Topaz eyes. "Hello." he said in a voice that was like silk. "Hi." I said. "You know there isn't much wild life around here. The last vamps wiped 'em out." I added. His eyes widened. "You know what I am?" he asked. I nodded. "How...?" he asked trailing off. I told him my story. "So you want to be changed still?" he asked. I nodded a spark of hope rekindled me. "Well then.." he said and bit me. **( I was going to leave you hanging but that would be mean. Also This is like what...33 words?)**

Pain.Pain.Pain

Finally it stopped and I opened my eyes. Everything seemed clearer now. And more detailed. I looked up. That guy was pacing around in front of a window."Um...hi.." I said lamely. Oh. My. God. My voice was like silk. He spun around and walked toward me. "Oh finally." he said. "My names Eric Eve. I am a veggie. I have to sisters and three brothers. We are in Alaska right now. Sorry for changing you but..." he said very fast. "It's fine." I said. He pulled me to my feet. "Want to see yourself?" he asked. I nodded and followed him to a large bathroom. I looked in the mirror and gasped.

My hair was a darker brown and hung to my butt in long curls. I had perfect curves and body form. I was paler and a little taller. And I had blood red eyes. I did not rival Roaslie but I was very pretty. Eric smiled at my expression. Just then three guys and two girls came bounding in. "This is Jon." said Eric pointing to a guy who had sandy colored hair and topaz eyes. He was wearing a Skull shirt and jeans with DC's. He nodded at me. "Vick." he said pointing to a guy with brown hair that just came to his ears wearing a sweater vest with khaki pants and those fancy shoes. He also had a watch. "Mike." he said nodding at a very strong guy with a buzz cut wearing a black shirt and black pants. He waved at me and smiled. I was reminded of Emmett. "This is Suzy." he said inclining his head to a short girl with short black hair wearing a short white dress. "And this is Jasmine." he said pointing to a very pretty girl with long auburn curls and topaz eyes wearing a blue dress. The two girls ran up and hugged me.

It had been three years and now we are starting school. Boy now I know how the Cullens felt. It was horrible having to repeat school over and over. "Come on Bella!" called Jazz(Jasmine) "Coming!" I called back. I was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and tight jeans with black flip flops since it was summer. I ran downstairs and ran into Eric. I smiled up at him and kissed him. "Alright you to. Quit kissing and lets go." said Vick rolling his eyes. We grinned and hopped in Eric's dark blue BMW.

"Class we have two new students today." said Mr. Appleblair. "Mr. Eve and Ms. Eve. Please make them feel welcome." I rolled my eyes. Yeah right. Half the school would be scared of us and the other half hit on us. "You may take the empty seats next to Ms. Cullen there." said Mr. A pointing to Roaslie Cullen. Eric looked at me worriedly and I nodded at him slightly. We walked over and sat down. Roaslie looked at us for a moment and turned to the person to our right. Jasper. He looked at me and his eyes widened. "Bella." he breathed. I nodded at him.

The next few periods passed without incident. We had no more Cullens in our class. Lunch came around and I could feel my power tingling. I couldn't release it after all these years of holding it in. We got to the lunch room and found a table, bought lunch that we wouldn't eat, and chatted for a while before Jazz brought up the subject of the Cullens. "So what are you going to do about them?" she asked me. "Ignore them." I said bluntly. She rolled her eyes but nobody said anything else. I looked around and saw them walk in. All of them. Jasper, Alice, Roaslie, Emmett, and them. Alice and Edward. If i was human I would have thrown up. Alice saw me and ran over. "Hi Bella!" she said. "Omigawd I missed you so much!" "What?" I asked her not believing my ears. "I hope your not still mad." she said. "Of course I'm mad Alice!" I screamed. The cafeteria looked at me. Then I unleashed my power.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh. My. God." said Jazz. "Bella we have to go now!" yelled Eric. We ran out of the room at human speed followed by the Cullens. We ran home and I started dry sobbing on a couch. "What happened?" asked Emmett. "It's her power. When she gets really mad or sad.." she paused and sucked in an unneeded breath. "she kills someone somewhere. She doesn't know who it is but hey just die." she said quietly and slowly. "Oh my god." said Edward speaking for the first time. I looked up at him in pure hatred. He looked shocked. Just then a spasm convulsed my body and I heard a scream in my head. "Oh Bella, No!" yelled Eric. "She did it again." whispered Jasmine. "Bella?" asked Eric "do you need to talk?" I nodded and we walked upstairs. I heard Vick say from below "He is the only one who can get her out of this mood. Hey whats your name again." He asked. They gave their names and I heard them growl."Oh no." Eric muttered. I kissed him and ran downstairs. "Chill Vick." I said to him patting his arm. He stopped growling but continued to glare. "Which one of you scum is Edward and Alice?" he asked. They raised their arms and looked at the floor. "Are you two still together?" asked Jon. They shook their heads no. "Oh." he said. "Bella.." started Edward. All of a sudden I was so angry. SHUT UP YOU STUPID JERK! I HATE YOU! I HOPE THAT WE DO HAVE NO SOULS SO YOU CAN ROT IN HELL OR WHATEVER YOU SAY! YOU LYING CHEATING SON OF A BITCH! I screamed at him. He looked like he had been punched in the gut. I ran from the house and the last thing I saw was Alice...smiling a satisfied smile.


	5. Chapter 5

What was that smile she had on? Does she still love him. Do I? This is what I thought over and over as I paced through my room. He had seemed hurt when I had said that little...sentence to him but anybody would have been. Right? "Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Eric say. Oh. My. God! Eric. What about him. Did he still love me? Did I still love him? Did he think I loved Edward? "I'll be down in a bit." I called.

After a few hours of laying in my bed staring at the ceiling I heard a noise. I looked over at the window and gasped. Alice was climbing in. She got in and walked over to me. "Hi Bella." she said in a fake sugary voice that reminded me of Victoria's when she was talking to that kid when she was killed.

"Hi Alice." I said in a bored voice. "Dear Bella, I have to talk to you about Eddie-kins**(I couldn't help it. It popped into my mind.)** "You see we may be apart now but we will get back together so stay away!" she whispered harshly. "Yes _Jessica._" I said naming the girl who we had all hated in Forks. She sneered at me and left. Not ten minutes later Edward climbed through my window."What the heck! Is this , lets have the Cullens climb through my window and yell at me time?" I screeched. "Sorry I...I..I thought I should explain Alice's behavior to you." he said looking hurt. I sighed. 'Fine." "Well she seems to think I still love her. I never did I just thought she was hot." he said. That was definitely the wrong thing to say to me now. "What?" I asked in a deadly whisper. My voice grew louder with every word."So you cheat on my with your fake sister and ruin me and Jasper's lives because she's HOT?!" I said screaming the last word. He looked ashamed then whispered. "I'm sorry to do this but I need to know if I still love you and if you love me." with that he pressed his lips to my mouth. Did is kiss back? Of course I...

**Hahaha cliffy! Sorry but thats life. Please vote in my important poll and I'll update. Also I will be away for spring break so maybe no more updating till then but I'll try to update the next chapter because this chapter is just to suspenseful to leave hanging. That would be mean. :-(**


	6. Chapter 6

Of course I didn't. I was so mad at him! He left me, made me kill innocent people and now he was kissing me! "Get off o me Edward." I said in a deadly voice. He looked hurt then turned on that dazzling charm. It didn't work. He tried to kiss me again. "Eric!" I screamed. Edward didn't move thinking I was faking. Boy was I for real. Eric came running. He saw Edward and my swollen lips and messed up hair and knew what happened. I ran to him and hid behind him. Eric walked forward. "Stay away from her bastard." he said quietly. "Make me." said Edward acting like a child. Then Edward punched Eric. He punched Eric. And I snapped. "I HATE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH Edward CULLEN. IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN I WILL HAVE ERIC RIP YOU TO SHREDS! I LOVE ERIC AND NOT YOU! SO WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO ALICE AND MAKE OUT WITH HER!" I screamed at him. I felt a shock run through me and knew about four people had died. For once I didn't care I was so mad. Edward looked at me in total utter complete shock, horror, anger, sadness, and lust in his face. Vick walked in. Edward turned to him absolute rage in his eyes and started ripping Vick to shreds and pulled out a lighter.

**Haha crazy I know. Totally insane. I am taking a fav reviewers choice and not having Bella forgive him. Believe me i hate those too. Please vote in my poll and review! -Simone**


	7. Chapter 7

**(sorry it took so long to update but we were on vacation and I couldn't.)**

I just stood there in shock as Edward ran out the door and down the hall and out of the house. Vick body was burning giving off a strong odor. Eric was just standing there too. Nobody moved for what seemed like hours. "Oh. My. Freaking. God" I said finally. "He's dead." said Eric. "Both of them. That Edward Cullen is dead."

After we told everybody what happened and dry sobs and all that had happened we ran to the Cullen house following Edwards scent. When we came to the house we flung open the door. Carsile and Esme looked up from the books they were reading. Jasper and Emmett stopped talking. Alice and Roaslie stopped reading fashion magazines. I didn't see Edward. "Where is Edward?" asked Eric in a icy voice but a voice that held grief for Vick. Carsile heard the other part of the voice, the grief part, "What happened." he asked jumping up. Everybody was looking at us. Jasmine started to cry and Suzy put her arm around Jasmine. "Edward killed our brother." said Mike taking over. Everybody gaped at us for a second before all hell broke loose. Esme gasped and started crying too. Carsile's face contorted with rage. Jasper scrunched up his face in pain as all the emotions overwhelmed him. Emmett chucked the game across the room and started swearing. Alice screamed and ran to Jasper. Roaslie just was in shock. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, get down here!" he bellowed in a voice that made Emmett look like a kitten. Edward strolled down the stairs and saw us. He looked scared. "Edward, what did you do?" cried Esme. Everyone looked at him. He ducked his head. Then he ran at me. He grabbed me, slung me over his shoulder and ran to his car. He got in a drove away so fast I almost got flung out of the roof. "Edward take me back right now!" I screamed but he ignored me. We drove so fast that wherever we were going we got there in like five minutes. It was a cave. He grabbed me and pushed me in. Then he started walking towards me.

**The end. Joking!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight Duh!**

I whimpered as he came towards me. "Bella, Bella, Bella." he said. "What Edward?" I hissed. He came closer. "Eric isn't here is he?" he said slyly. "Edward get away from me." I said. He ignored me. Just then Edward was thrown back against the wall. The cave shook. I gasped. Emmett stepped into the cave. "Emmett?" I whispered. He grinned. "Hey lil sis." he said. I gave a weak smile. He turned to Edward and grabbed him. He walked out of the cave and motioned me to follow him. We set off, running through the trees. When we came to the house we slowed down. "People, we need to have a talk." called Emmett. Everybody came into the living room. "Edward here was being very mean. We need to talk." he said. Carsile started. "Bella needs to decide whether she wants to live with us, be part of our family, and figure out who she loves." he said. "I can't decide who I want to live with!" I screeched. "I mean I love this family but my other family put me back together when you guys weren't there. My boyfriend is with them." I said. "As for who I love, I loved you so much Edward but you broke me, you killed my brother, you killed me. And you've been acting like a monster. What am I going to tell Eric? Oh Sorry but I am leaving you for Edward even though he killed our brother?!" I asked. "Bella, let me explain." said Edward. "First off. I left you for Alice because-" but he was cut off as Eric crashed through the window and snatched me up before he could finish. What the Hell! Could I not sit for two minutes without someone grabbing me?

**Thanks to Barbiedoll123 for reviewing a lot. Lol. Keep it up people.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own twilight or else I would not be own here!**

"Eric what are you doing?!" I screeched at him as he ran. "Getting you out of there." he said. "Eric I don't need saving!" I yelled. I jumped out of his arms. He slowed to a halt. Then he put his face up to mine. "Look Bella, I am not going to let "Edward" take you away. You. Are. Mine." he hissed then he ripped of button on my shirt. I gasped. Then I took off running. I ran all the way to the beach **( just some beach not on LaPush ) **and collapsed on the sand. I stayed that way for hours and hours and hours. Nobody came. Of course not. They don't love you Bella. I thought. Stop kidding yourself. It was all fake. All of this. I sobbed try tears. After awhile I felt nothing. I didn't care anymore. I pushed everything into a hole in my chest. One thought kept nagging me. I loved...

**Hahaha cliffy but I bet you can guess who she loves!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight so there!**

_Recap_

_I loved..._

No matter what he did I loved Emmett! (Joking I just had to do that!!) I loved Edward with everything I had. I stood up and went to his house. Ignoring everybody's stares I walked to his room and went in. He was huddled in a corner. He looked up when he saw me. "What do you want?" he asked. I didn't reply. I jerked him to his feet. He flinched but I grabbed his head and made him look at me. Then I kissed him. It felt like the past years didn't matter anymore. "I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I said.

**The End**

**Should I do a sequel about Edward doing something (CoughcheatingCough) or Eric's reaction?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I JUST FINISHED BREAKIG DAWN! OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS JUST...WOW. Slight spoilers... Did you guys like it? All the surprises and new family members? I didn't. I kinda didn't even like the book. Not happy enough and I wanted to strangle Bella a lot. And Jake. And the new family member. And Irina. And Aro. And a lot of people. I'm kinda disappointed in SM. I got so hyped up about this and forsaken my beauty sleep to stay up till 12:30 and kinda all for nothing. So, review on this or PM me with your reviews of BD. I want to know what everyone else thinks! Oh and I won't be updating on any of my stories for a while. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe, Topaz Eyes or it all comes down to this, but thats it.**

**Oh, and I was surprised about how many people got what would happen right. Spoiler alert...**

**With the baby, Jake's imprinting on her,and her power and the blood lust thing.**


End file.
